Rione
'Faction History' 'Our Beginning' Rione initially started out as a small, 5-member trading group on a size-able island in north Daendroc named: Frontline Trading Company, or FTC for short. FTC evolved into a defensive military unit, increasing its influence and member count to 8 over a short 3 weeks. This band of friends was named "2ndArmy" (no relation to the 9th Legion faction). Of the 8 total members, the most notable were the 5 founders: *NC_Sid (faction leader) *D4ishi (second-in-command) *Jalbindi (third-in-command) *nerdiecheese (Head of Farming) *Solarflux (Head of Mining) After 30 days and nights, 2ndArmy had evolved again - this time expanding east to ruined structures, open space, and many resourceful finds by D4ishi (our adventurer) and NC_Sid (our precious leader). By this time, the 2ndArmy had appropriately changed its name to "Carthago", being somewhat notable for the many trades conducted by NC_Sid. 'A New Beginning' After a total of two months time in Daendroc, the faction has seen many names but until now had the name meant anything to the members, allies, and commoners of Daendroc; and thus Rione was born, named after an adept warrior and adventurer, Daylen Rione. Daylen welcomed NC_Sid and D4ishi into the world of Daendroc and days later, the gentlemen were told of Daylen's sacrifice in one of the vicious wars that had recently swept the world. To this end, NC_Sid and D4ishi had sworn to find the murderer of Daylen and remember him in a notable way as soon as they were able. Shortly after their expansion across the island, Rione had purchased a second faction and began laying the foundation for a massive palace in the center of their island: Daenisle. 'The Reformation' Following the acquisition of their second faction, the leadership reorganized the structure into what it is today: a House of Lords, made up of the 3 most-notable founders; the Council, made up of trusted senior advisors; and then the general members, the largest and most important part of the Rionese leadership structure. 'Reconstruction' Heading the front in the Rionese reconstruction project is Lord D4ishi, Minister of Civil Affairs. He designed not only the city layout, but our famous Town Hall and automated farming mechanisms as well. 'Faction Facts' 'Capital' Riona 'Structure' The Rionese ranking system is three-tier system, each tier or "Ministry" being led by one of three Lords who make up the "House of Lords". Below the House of Lords, are the senior, junior, and common members of the various ministries: Agriculture, Civil Affairs, and Defense. The chart below is a graphical representation of our structure. 'Notable Members' *'Leader': ***Lord NC_Sid *'Second-in-Command': ***Lord D4ishi *'Third-in-Command:' ***Lord Jalbindi *'Ministry of Agriculture: *'*Ministress FionnaRose; *Deputy Ministress Solarflux *'Ministry of Civil Affairs:' **Grand Duke Dragonite09; *Archduke Xerxas_Jade *'Ministry of Defense:' **Lord General Camma00; *General NC_Noscope 'Hall of Shame' Griefers, thieves, and otherwise unfit for Rionese citizenship are listed below, from worst to worst. *crystal_wishes *freckless100 *oskar1801 'Flag' and Banner The official flag of Rione is 8 blocks long and 5 blocks tall. The only official modification of the flag is the banner, from which the flag is derived, displayed on the walls of the palace at Riona.' ' 'Location' Daendroc: Central, East, and South Daenisle. 'City Map' tba Category:Factions